Problemas internos
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: ¿Qué escondía aquella joven mujercita? ¿Por qué su actitud rebelde y egoísta dejaba en las sombras su dolor? Tracey necesitaba ayuda, quién mejor que de Michael.


**Éste fanfic fue creado con base a un evento especial dentro de la casa de los De Santa / Townley en GTAV.**

**Michael aleatoriamente puede encontrar a Tracey en el baño, tirada frente al retrete vomitando y, en reiteradas ocasiones mencionando su peso y despreciando éste.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

—Nadie quiere a una hija gorda —Se repetía cada vez que introducía en su boca el mango del cepillo de dientes mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus preciosos ojos.

Se veía al espejo.

Su imagen era cruelmente distorsionada por el de un cerdo.

Tracey estaba aterrada.

Pensó que unas sesiones más de ejercicios duros la ayudarían.

Que los laxantes y saltarse las comidas al día darían los beneficios que ella tanto deseaba.

Se hincaba frente al retrete y abría la boca.

—¡Nadie quiere a una cosa así en la familia! —Con repudio se refirió a sí misma para vomitar segundos después. —¡Nadie!

Tracey hacía una rutina que llevó acabo desde hace varios años atrás.

De Santa se lo atribuía al gran deterioro de su familia.

A las adicciones del sociópata de su padre por el alcohol y una evidente depresión.

A su madre quien no paraba de revolcarse con cualquier idiota en la cama donde ella dormía con su marido.

También al drogadicto de su hermano. El muy listo se encerraba en su habitación y apestaba todo el pasillo con María y Blancanieves.

Si todos podían ser unos patanes y escoria ¿Por qué ella no?

Quería el cuerpo ideal de una chica de Vinewood.

Incluso pensó en un nombre como futura actriz en la industria del cine para adultos.

Por algo debía partir.

No importaba si tenía que sacrificar su integridad o su valor como persona.

Haría su propia vida sin la ayuda de sus desagradables padres.

Tracey se puso de pie, tomó algo de papel higiénico y lo pasó por sus labios. Lo hizo bolita y lo tiró en el bote de basura.

Cuando ella giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, Michael yacía del otro lado.

Estaba cruzado de brazos y su mirada reflejaba enfado.

No se limitó.

—¿Qué carajo estabas haciendo ahí dentro? —Le bloqueaba el camino con tal de que su hija no ingresara a su habitación. —Escuché perfectamente lo que estabas diciendo.

—¿Y a tí qué te importa? ¿Desde cuando soy una de tus preocupaciones? —Tracey como de costumbre le respondió con descaro. —Quítate. Estorbas.

—¡No voy a tolerar que me dirijas la palabra de ése modo señorita! —Townley alzó su mano tratando de darle una bofetada.

Pero desistió.

—¿Vas a... pegarme? Adelante hijo de perra, HAZLO. Mata el poco respeto que te tengo, eso si es que no está muerto —Ella acercó su mejilla y señalaba con su dedo ésta, motivando a ser golpeada.

—Sólo quiero saber... qué te pasa —Michael tomó de sus manos a su hija y le habló de la forma más tranquila que pudo. —¿Me puedes dar ése derecho al menos? ¿Puedo saber qué te ocurre, Tracey?

La joven rubia agachó la cabeza y miró los suelos de madera marrón. Estaba a punto de llorar pues era pésima expresando sus sentimientos.

No tenía ganas de revelarlos tampoco.

—No es nada, papá, sólo estoy algo cansada... déjame pasar por favor —

El señor se apartó y dejó ingresar a la joven a su cuarto. Ella cerró la puerta con seguro y cayó abatida a su cama.

Sólo quería descansar.

Mañana sería otro duro día. Seguiría del mismo modo hasta que las imágenes deformes que se aparecían en el espejo desaparecieran.

Michael estaba consternado.

Varias dudas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza.

Si tan sólo hubiera actuado a tiempo...

* * *

—Hola, Tracey —Townley entró a la habitación del hospital con un ramo de flores. Se aseguró de cerrarla una vez ingresó y, caminó en dirección a su hija que yacía acostada entre las sábanas blancas del lugar. —¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Puedes cerrar las persianas? Me lastima la luz —Ella miró hacia otro lado ya que el brillo la molestaba. Tomó la sábana y se cubrió con ella.

Michael hizo caso y se puso de pie, se acercó a las ventanas y tiró de unos lazos.

La luz del sol poco a poco desaparecía.

—Gracias... he estado bien. El doctor pronto vendrá y me dará mis vitaminas —Miró sonriendo sus brazos con piquetes por la cantidad de agujas que pasaron por ellos al administrarle suero. La chica estaba ahí varios días. —Sólo tú has venido... ése montón de zorras que me siguen en LifeInvader ni siquiera se han aparecido. Amigas dicen ser. ¿Y los admiradores? Al carajo con esos bastardos.

—¿Cómo podría dejar a mi tesorito aquí? Soy quien más se ha preocupado por ti —Colocó las flores en un mueble lejos de su hija por temor a alguna represalia por los médicos. —Tu madre las eligió, dijo que traían "buena vibra".

—Se ha de sentir diferente la casa sin mí... —

—No es lo mismo ver la televisión en la sala o comer si tú no estás

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Pronto Tracey empezó a llorar en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede Tracey? ¿Te duele algo? —Se acercó a ella y tomó una de sus manos, el brazo derecho que estaba conectado a la bolsa de suero mediante unos pequeños ductos.

—Papá... necesito ayuda —

Parecía que el tiempo se detuvo en ese instante.

De Santa no creía lo que su hija decía.

—Me he sentido tan sola... todo lo que he hecho ha sido fracasar y no fuí capaz de ver lo afortunada que fuí —

El llanto se intensificó.

Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Su piel tomó un tono rojizo.

—Todas esas noches que llegaba tarde a casa... en realidad era porque estaba en frente de ella durante horas pensando en entrar o no —Hizo una de las muchas revelaciones y del por qué de su actitud tan rebelde.

—¿Crees que no me dí cuenta? Las cámaras mostraban todo... maldito sea yo que no pregunté a tiempo.

—Y entonces empecé a castigar mi cuerpo... me desquité por ser tan idiota —Acariciaba su estómago recordando aquellas ocasiones en las que recurrió al vomito ya que creía no ser merecedora del alimento. —Siempre quise llamar la atención...

Michael estaba sentado a un lado, escuchando cada secreto que mantuvo su hija durante todos esos años.

—¡Sólo quiero pedir perdón por todo el daño que les he causado! —

El señor no lo pensó más y le dió un abrazo.

Ya no recordaba cómo eran.


End file.
